thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Madness of King Scar
This is a story by NotAGothChick101. It is about the time that Scar was King. It is also named after a song from Lion King on Broadway. (Some of the story is from that song as well.) It is unknown if it will be finished. Story "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne," said Scar. As he said his next sentence, the hyenas began to swarm towards Pride Rock. "But out of the ashes of this tragedy we shall rise, to greet the dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" The lionesses gasped. Scar climbed on top of Pride Rock, and roared, claiming the Pridelands as his. Rafiki sat in his tree, distraught and broken. Mufasa and Simba were gone, and Scar was now King. He smudged his painting of Simba, his hope diminishing. What was there left for the Pridelanders now? Months later... "Zazu," said Scar. He was in his cave, with Zazu trapped in a cage made from an animal ribcage. It had been a long time since Scar had taken over. He had already had a cub with Sarabi named Nuka, but Scar saw his son as being too weak to be King. "Why am I not loved?" Scar asked Zazu. "Nobody loved me, not even as a cub. What did my brother have that I don't have?" "Do you want the short list or the long?" Zazu responded. "Whatever!" said Scar. "Well, he had adoring subjects, a loving family, a devoted queen..." "That's it!" said Scar, quickly jumping to his feet. "I need a Queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a Queen, I'll have a cub that is fit for an heir!" "Scar," came Nala's voice. "Ah, Nala," said Scar, a smile growing on his face. Nala was already pregnant with a new cub. Maybe, just maybe, it would be a strong Prince who would be King. I must make her my Queen! he thought. "Scar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to overhunt!" said Nala. Scar ignored her words. "Come, sweet Nala," he said. "You are the most beautiful lioness there is. Come, be my Queen." "Never, Scar. Never!" said Nala, running away. Well, it was worth a try, thought Scar. He walked back to where he had been lying down before and flopped onto the ground. His eyes fluttered shut, and he began to take a cat nap. * More months later... "Hey boss!" Banzai called, as he, Shenzi, and Ed walked into Scar's cave. Scar groaned. "What is it this time?" he asked. "Nala had her cub," said Shenzi. Scar's eyes lit up. "Is it a boy?" he asked, hopefully. "We don't know," Shenzi replied. "Nala wouldn't let us near her!" "I will see her myself," said Scar, slowly standing up. He walked past the hyenas and made his way to the lionesses' cave. "Sweet Nala," he sang. "I have heard the wonderful news about our new cub." Nala just gave him a dirty look, and pulled her newborn cub closer. Scar walked up to her. "Is it a boy?" he asked her. "No," said Nala. "It's a girl." "A girl?!" Scar responded in disgust. "I need a prince, not a princess! But, I shall have to find an heir elsewhere it looks like. Call your daughter 'Vitani'." And with that, Scar trotted back to his cave and flopped down again. "Scar, you traitor!" a familiar voice said. He had been hearing this voice for months. Scar didn't want to look. He knew he was once again having a hallucination of Mufasa, like he had been having ever since he had taken over. He shivered, and shook his head, hoping the voice in his imagination would go away. When it finally did, Scar went back to sleep. One month later... "Boss..." said Banzai. "What is it?" Scar growled, standing up and glaring at his henchmen. "A stray lioness has come to visit," said Shenzi. "She has a cub with her." "Hmmm..." said Scar. He trotted outside of his cave and saw the lioness. She had pale, tanish-brown fur with a darker brown stripe running down her face and stopping between her blood red eyes. In her mouth, she carried a small, brown cub that had a dark brown tuft of hair on its head. He walked up to the lioness to ask her some questions. As he did, the cub opened its eyes and stared at him with green eyes. Scar realized with a shock that though this cub was unrelated to him, it actually looked somewhat like him. "Who are you?" Scar asked the lioness. The lioness carefully set her cub on the ground. "I am Zira," she said. "I was banished from my Pride, and have been searching for a new Pride. This is my son, whom I have not been able to think of a suitable name for as of yet." Scar thought carefully. This son of hers could be the heir I am looking for! he thought. "Why were you banished?" he asked her. "For killing a few cubs," she said. "I wanted my son to be King, but they wouldn't allow it." She is like me! Scar thought. We would be the perfect pair, he added, realizing that he was beginning to fall in love with Zira. She will be my Queen. be continued. Trivia *This story states that Sarabi is Nuka's mom, Nala is Vitani mom, and that Zira adopted them. However, Kovu's father is not mentioned. *Scar is the one who names Vitani in this fic because it means "demon of war"--something Nala most likely wouldn't name her daughter. Category:Fanfiction